


The parents.

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Random AU stories [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Prequel, back story, everyone is human, life and death, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Prequel story of rebellious teenagers.Here we were fixing to die. We could have escaped and somehow reunited with our children and some how make things right, but we didn’t instead we all waited for death





	1. The parents

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to rebellious teenagers.

2 months after the rebellious teenagers escaped.

(White diamond talking)  
12:00 midnight.

Here we were fixing to die and waiting for the power overloaded machines to blow up the house and probably half the city. We could have escaped and somehow reunited with our children but we didn’t instead we all waited for death. ————————————————————————————- “What did we do wrong?” Why did they run away? We probably will never know? Or better yet we did know and we never payed any attention for our children. “what do we do to pass the time?” We can’t escape to the front door in time without the building blowing up we’re in the basement! Blue diamond says walking around panicking and crying. ————————————————————————————- “Don’t know about y’all” but, I having one last bottle of my favorite alcoholic red wine and talk about the old days. Yellow diamond said walking to the wine cabinet to grab a bottle and a three glasses and sat down at the table. ———————————————————————————— I agree with both you and yellow, we are too old and our children have probably found a new home to live in after all they have each other to look after, including that hybrid....Lets just give in to our fate and talk about our failure as parents. White diamond comments slowly sitting down in the chair.


	2. A heir in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason of needing a heirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The technology used to to create life is somewhat similar to Jurassic park.

30 years ago.  
New York City secret government headquarters underground base.

Alright I gathered you both here by mail because we need heirs.  
Blue ,you lost your child because of your car accident in Hawaii and you yellow, you got your uterus shot out during the war in France.  
So here’s the deal we combine our companies into one including profits and I can help you both out with gaining heirs but you need to be patient in the process. White diamond explains.

 

...so you’re suggesting that we use this alien technology for a somewhat cloning program and by using DNA this machine really makes more than one heir.? Yellow diamond asks white.

“Why of course you can both have more than one.” White diamond said happily.   
I’m working on my second one because the first one project alpha failed, because unfortunately me and my older sister black diamond made a mistake on rushing the growth process and it turned into a monster and tried to kill my sister....with that I ended up locking it in the cryogenic freezer. in the end the experience traumatized her and she moved out of the city.

So you’re saying as long as we show love and patience, we can get the heirs? “Wait what about anyone knowing about them?” Blue diamond asks white diamond.

“Sorry but the children won’t get a normal life...for now  
They must be hidden until they can be strong enough to face the world.”  
Also noisy scientists believe human life shouldn’t be cloned ,but my opinion I’m getting too old and I need a actual bloodline to take over this company. White diamond replied taking a sip of coffee.

“Question white, why didn’t you kill that failed experiment?” Yellow diamond suddenly asks.

It’s was impossible to kill from any gun because of its thick feathered skin and the only thing left was for us to overpowered the beast into the freezer. White diamond replies.

I’m just excited to soon to be holding my own children for the first time. “So when does this DNA process start?” Blue diamond questions happily.

Right now. All I need is a blood sample and a hair sample and within a year we will have perfect heirs. White diamond said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who hasn’t figured out who the other parent is this entire time ....it’s aliens!


	3. Blue diamond’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re life flashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name diamond isn’t their real name but just a company name.
> 
> Keep forgetting to say blue diamond is Hawaiian but she’s pale skinned.

(Blue diamond talking)

“Lets see I guess I should start at the beginning.”  
I was born and raised in a rich family in Hawaii 30 years ago, I went through school and graduated at the 10% top of my class.

Soon after my parents handed the diamond art company over to me saying that I was officially in charge at the age of 21 as the 5th generation.

By the age of 23 I was in a arranged marriage but it wasn’t nothing bad I completely knew him as my best friend growing up Living next door to me.

At age 24 I was pregnant with twin girls. 

 

Barley at the age of 25 I survived but I lost both children, my parents and my husband due to a fatal car accident crashing into my parents car going to a check up for the sonogram.

 

After the accident I ended going through a endless pill taking depression from the age of 25 to 30.

Faithfully one day I gotten a letter that would answer my prayers for a child and all I had to do was join two other companies with the name diamond.

Meeting my new children.

The thought of having two children that contain hair and blood DNA of me and a alien blood in a tank full of green goo that’s similar to a womb connected to wired alien machines.

Everyday for a year I would watch and talk to them in hopes of one day theses mini blobs would hear me.  
I know that theses new children won’t replace the ones I lost but I silently vowed to them that I promise to give them the endless love they deserve.

Raising the alien children “blue pearl diamond” and “lapis lazuli diamond” was harder than it looks, having to carefully watch what they eat because of how weak their insides were....so we had to end up feeding them fake foods poducts until their bodies are stronger for real foods. 

 

Letting go of my children was difficult.

I was completely heartbroken over them running away, I didn’t understand until the next morning I read their diaries that they left behind and I fully understood why I failed, 

1\. I wasn’t honest on why they couldn’t go outside.

2\. I never explained why real food was bad but instead I yelled at them and locked up the harmful foods.

3\. I never understood why baby blue was in a poly relationship with white’s daughter and yellow’s daughter and lapis was lesbian relationship with yellow’s other daughter.

4\. Both my kids are gay and yet I was born straight.

5\. I didn’t show enough love to them and that’s why they both ended up seeking out love for comfort.

Well time to end my story seeing how to countdown clock says 45 mins left. Next up is yellow diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I make blue suffer?
> 
> Big note I have big plans for the next generation fanfic very soon.


	4. Yellow diamond’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re a woman life going to be hard ,but if you’re raised right you can be unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow diamond is French and very foul mouth.

Okay blue diamond, if you’re Hawaiian “why are you so pale?” 

Well my grandpa was Irish. Blue diamond said.

Now before I begin. “Jasper you’re still young and I ask you as your mother I order to to escape and go live with your new family...and make sure you lie about escaping!” Yellow diamond asks her eldest daughter.

I understand mother, it’s a promise I’ll keep. Jasper replies running away up the stairs.

Alright let’s get started, I was born in France. between two companies of my parents, my mother ran the computer company and my father ran the bomb company. 

 

Because they were busy i was sent to be babysat by my war crazy grandfather who also homeschooled me all the way through high school including teaching me the art of war.

Age 19 I was put in charge of both the computer and weapons company because of a collapsed boat accident.

Age 20 I first fell in love...but turns out he was a jerk for thinking women couldn’t be in charge of something and he was a cheater behind my back.

Age 21 to 28 I disguised myself as a man and led the revolution as the leader and while I was at it , I ended up gunning down that cheater in Britain battlefield and blamed the enemy for his death.

unfortunately along the way I got my uterus shot out during a surprise attack by Germany and was later told I was never going to have children and was put on recovery for 2 years until I recovered in the hospital.

Age 30 my grandfather begged for me to go to New York to joining the companies As his dying wish and to make sure I tell them he sent me. Apparently his friend worked for a government scientist Specializing with secrets of the unknown.

 

Age 31 I figured out what the secret was....it’s aliens.  
The children were odd. “Jasper was the oldest built like a pro fighter.” “yellow pearl was like a mini me.” And peridot was a promising inventor that I failed to recognized and understand for almost 20 years.

“Alright white it’s your turn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y’all know jasper lied about her escape.
> 
> Also the war in Britain was the same one ruby and sapphire ran away from.


	5. White diamond’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black diamond vs white diamond experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White diamond and her oldest sister black diamond

I don’t remember much of my parents? I guess because of me and my oldest sister were orphaned at birth and failed after many tries to be adopted.

At the ages of 15 we graduated high school and set off to a journey of unknown discoveries.

At ages of 22 we discovered remains of a alien technology with frozen alien life that crashed from space on a unknown island far away from South America.

At ages 24 to 27 we began experimenting on alien hybrids in order to create a perfect heir to someday take our places in future research.  
But it soon ultimately ended in failure seeing how we had no control over the two project creatures alpha and beta and they both tried to kill black diamond.

With a heavy heart we tried to kill the experimental creatures ,but the feathered skins were tough against weapons, so we had little choice but to over power them into a cryogenic freezer with that The experience traumatized black diamond so much she decided to leave everything behind including me.

Age 36.  
I finally understand why the experiments alpha and beta went wrong! We rushed the process instead of making sure the embryo took the time growing and...we didn’t make sure that they had more human DNA than alien.

Age 38.

The greatest memory is when I found out that my eldest daughter pink diamond gave birth a hybrid with a normal human naturally out of love and not medically implanted and instead of being happy ,i did the opposite   
Out of fear of my repeated childhood for the orphan baby boy and the worst part my remaining daughter and the band of rebellious teenagers ran away with the orphan boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the story ❤️
> 
> Big spoiler black diamond will show up in the 3rd story.


	6. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that’s out of the way, what now?

So now that’s our story...now what? White diamond said.

According to the clock we have 10 mins at least? Blue diamond replies.

*Screech*

“Umm white what the hell is that? And why is that little project out of the cryogenic freezer?” Yellow diamond asked.

“Oh look at that.” “Wait why only one project?” White diamond comments.

We’re dead aren’t we? Blue diamond questions.

Not without a fight. There’s three of us and one of it. Yellow diamond answers. “Wait why isn’t it trying to kill us?”

*Chirping*

White Beta she’s trying to look for something? White diamond said followed the beast into the freezer.  
“Wait the black alpha is missing?” My sister must have faked being traumatized and taken the black alpha project when I wasn’t looking!

 

“You serious even if it’s small right now!” That creature is on the loose somewhere? Blue diamond replies.

*purring*

White seriously why isn’t it killing us? That thing is loving on your legs? Yellow diamond asks.

Not sure why? But what I do know is that we’ll die in peace. White diamond responded.

3...2...1 kaboom!

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter sorry.
> 
> A quick heads up the creatures look like a Indoraptor but with alien birdlike different colors feathers that walk on four legs and can grow to 10 feet tall.
> 
> Projects alpha is black colored and project beta is white colored.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone loves this story. I’m sorry I’m not the best writer but I want to try.
> 
>  
> 
> All three diamonds will be telling their story from childhood to adulthood.


End file.
